Fever
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: No, scratch that, if she acted normally, neither of them had to know that she had once again, decided to come to work with a high fever. Unfortunately, Miwako didn't learn her lesson the first time. Satou/Takagi Two-shot.
1. Catch Her!

Here I go again with my 'writing fanfictions when I should be studying my buns off'. I have three exams on Tuesday! Three! All of them worth at least 50 percent! Organic Chemistry, Personality Psychology, and Microbiology! OMFG, someone help me!! Ok I'm, boring I know.

I disclaim all characters, belongs to Gosho-sama!

* * *

Miwako opened her eyes as she woke up. She glanced over at the clock and sighed when her tired mind registered that it was only 4:30am. Aside from feeling exhausted, something else wasn't right.

Miwako threw some of the covers off her to try and help cool herself down. She felt like she was burning up.

"I'm sweating…" she said quietly to herself as she sat up and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Deciding to get a glass of water, she slowly swung her feet around to the side of the bed and stood up. She felt a little unsteady and nauseous as she started to walk out of her room and toward the kitchen.

No one else was home; her mother was with some friends in the country. Groaning from the intensifying feelings of sickness, Miwako opened the fridge and poured a glass of water.

She took a small sip, not appreciating the freezing temperature of the water as she swallowed. She took the glass with her, back to her room and downed the rest of it before lying back down again.

Miwako spent the next half hour trying to be comfortable; if she slept under the covers she felt unbearably hot, if she pushed them to the side it was too cold. It didn't help that she was practically drenched in sweat either.

Sighing, Miwako got out of bed again and pulled out a lighter blanket from her closet. She curled up in it and prayed that she would be able to get back to sleep. The last time she remembered reading off her clock was quarter to six before she managed to fall asleep once more.

Miwako felt like she had only been asleep for ten minutes when her alarm clock woke her up at seven.

Feeling exactly as she had a few hours ago, Miwako grudgingly forced herself to get out of bed and into the shower. The warm water felt nice and Miwako stayed in a little longer than she usually did.

Deciding to skip breakfast, Miwako got ready for work and left. By the time she pulled into the parking garage at the department she was feeling even worse and had nearly caused two accidents.

Closing the door, she resisted the urge to lean over and rest her head on the roof of her FD. She snapped out of her fever induced trance as a familiar voice called her name.

"Satou-san are you alright? You were just staring blankly at your car." Takagi said laughing quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered weakly; it was taking a lot more energy than she thought just to respond to him.

Takagi's smile quickly turned into a frown as they started to walk toward the stairs leading out of the garage.

"Sa-Satou-san, are you sure you're alright? You look tired." Wataru questioned, very concerned.

"Mmm". She moaned a 'yes'.

_Damn these stairs…_

By the time she reached the top she had acquired a headache, and was sweating even more.

She noticed that Takagi had followed closely behind her as they climbed up the steps.

"Satou-san, you're panting." Takagi pointed out unhappily as he leaned in for a better inspection.

She shied away from his gaze, embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed the change in her own breathing.

"M'fine." She mumbled, smiling at him in an attempt to reassure him.

Takagi scrunched his eye brows, not convinced, as he opened to door to the first division and held it for her.

Feeling uncomfortable under his unyielding gaze, Miwako gathered her strength and stood up straight as she walked briskly past him into the room.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." She said stubbornly, sitting down at her desk. She wished he would look away so she could slouch over and rest on her desk without him noticing. Instead he walked over to her and started to inspect her once more.

"You're sick, go home and rest." He said flatly.

"M'not sick, just tired." Miwako responded. She had never taken a sick day before and she wasn't about to start now! However, she was a little worried about how she was going to make it until 9pm; talking was hard enough, she wasn't sure if she could handle an investigation. Especially not one with the detective boys. No, not today.

Miwako chose to convince her partner by pulling a report out and getting to work. Takagi didn't budge.

"You seem to have a fever." Another voice spoke out. Takagi turned his head to see Shiratori standing behind him. Takagi noticed that the rest of the division was now focused on Miwako as well.

"Satou-san, please, you should be at home resting." Shiratori said concerned as he pushed past Takagi and leaned down towards her. Wataru narrowed his eyes at the inspector before moving to the other side of her chair.

"I told you I'm fine." She said frustrated.

Takagi and Shiratori exchanged looks as did the rest of the detectives. Not wanting to upset her further, the men sighed in defeat and went about getting work started.

Although the division was functioning, there was no question that monitoring Satou was the number one priority. Sure, reports were being completed and filed and Inspector Megure wasn't able to pick up on anything, but every couple of seconds or so the detectives would look up from their tasks to see how she was doing.

Takagi too was practically staring at her bowed head as she worked. There seemed to be a collective hold of breath as she stopped writing for a moment to wipe her forehead on her sleeve.

When she went back to writing, the breath was released as the men started whispering quietly to each other.

"She's so cute with that blush."

"Oh yeah, can't argue with that."

"Looks good on her doesn't it?"

"She looks so beautiful and fragile."

"Yeah, compared to her usual self."

"Amazing."

Takagi scowled as he listened to his colleagues all agree with each other. _She's sick you idiots!_

…_Even if I kinda agree…_

Takagi was glad that he had a paper work day and would not have to go out for a case. That way he could keep an eye on her the whole day. Although, the mountain of unfinished reports was still a nasty task to complete.

_Seems like every time I turn around there's another case with Mouri-san and Conan-kun._

Things went along smoothly, Takagi (along with every other detective present), kept close watch over Miwako and so far they day was without incident. Takagi stopped writing his report when the Commander and Megure walked into the room and addressed the division.

"Listen up! We've got a gang fight in the East downtown district! I want backup units down there now!" The Chief boomed.

"Sir!"

Takagi jumped up as Megure-keibu gave further orders.

"Takagi-kun! You and Satou-kun go too!" The inspector ordered before turning to give more instructions.

Takagi quickly approached the Inspector, "Um, Keibu I don't think that Satou-san should-."

"Come on Takagi let's move it!" Miwako said already running past him.

_Damn it!_

Takagi ground his teeth and took off after her.

Miwako was determined as she somehow managed to sprint down to the garage. She knew she pushing herself too far, but she would rather try than just lie down and die.

"Stay in the car when we get there." Takagi said as they pulled out with the others in his sedan.

"What? No!" She retorted, breathing heavily. She knew her fever had gotten worse, but she was an officer damn it! Something like this wasn't going to stop her from doing her job!

Takagi sighed when he parked the car at the scene and she immediately got out. He had known she was too stubborn to listen to him. She didn't technically have to since she was the superior officer, anyway.

He followed close behind her as Shiratori barked out orders to the men. Takagi made sure to keep close watch over her as they proceeded with their orders. Within twenty minutes many of the opposing gang members were being hauled back to cruisers in cuffs.

Takagi figured that they had been so wrapped up in fighting against each other that they hadn't even noticed the police show up until it was too late.

"Frigging assholes, you dirty cops are."

Takagi rolled his eyes, at the gang member he was escorting back to his own car with Miwako. How charming.

"Thanks Bitch." He added as Miwako opened the backdoor of the car. Takagi knew that Miwako didn't care in the slightest, but that didn't stop him from telling the jerk to shut the hell up. Takagi would have loved to give the rude criminal a good ass kicking, but that would result in the loss of his badge.

By the time they finished questioning the gangsters, Satou was feeling horribly sick. She wiped her forehead again as she tried to put a reference book back in its place on the shelf.

Suddenly her vision blurred as she slid the book in-between two others. She stumbled back a step as her hand came up to her burning face and covered her eyes.

"Uhh..."

"S-Satou-kun!" Megure called out to her from his desk. Every officer in the room, including Takagi, frantically turned their heads in her direction.

_So hot…_her hand slipped from her face as she lost consciousness.

Takagi lunged towards her, just managing to catch her falling form before she hit the floor.

"Miwako!" He called as he cradled her in his arms. In a second, the Inspector and the other officers rushed over.

"Back up! Give her some room!" Megure shouted at the crowding officers who were all calling her name.

"Everyone shut up!" Shiratori boomed. It was unusual for the cool Inspector to raise his voice so high, and it seemed to work as the alarmed officers all quieted down. Some of them looked like they might start crying.

Megure bent down on one knee and examined his unconscious officer. Takagi swept her bangs away and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

_She's burning up!_

"Keibu! Should I call an ambulance?" Shiratori asked already taking out his phone.

"Do it." Megure answered swiftly.

"N-no, don't." a weak sounding Miwako spoke up.

"Satou-san, are you alright?" Takagi asked, holding her up.

"Yes…I just…fainted." She responded. Takagi would have slapped a hand to his face if he hadn't been holding her. _She says that like it's okay._

"I think you should go to the hospital." Megure-keibu spoke in a gentle, fatherly voice.

"No need, I'll just go home and…rest."

Takagi watched Megure as he sighed and nodded, "Alright then. Everyone else get back to work."

There was sudden scrambling as the large group broke apart. The officers, albeit hesitantly, moved back to what they were doing.

"You! Get her some water." Shiratori barked to one of the men.

"Sir!" The officer promptly saluted and sprinted out of the office.

Megure turned to another officer, "Go get Yumi-san." He ordered. The second officer ran after the first.

"I'm sorry to cause all this trouble." Satou spoke quietly. Takagi could tell she was embarrassed. He held her tighter as the two other men quickly brushed off her apology, desperately trying to appease her.

"Just stay home the next time you're not feeling well, that's an order." Megure said sighing.

Takagi stood, carrying her and walked over to his desk, (despite her protests).

"T-Takagi-kun!"

She was relieved when he set her on her feet and guided her down to his chair. As she sat down she was handed a bottle of water from the officer who was sent to fetch it earlier.

Miwako gratefully sipped the cool liquid, oblivious to the anxious looks Takagi and Shiratori were giving her.

Soon after, an equally upset Yumi showed up to take her home.

Ignoring the many, **many** death glares he received, Takagi picked her up in his arms and firmly told her that he would be carrying her down to Yumi's car.

"Too bad." He told her, "If you had listened to me in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess."

She simply sighed, giving up, and rested her head against him. Takagi was well aware that everyone they passed was staring at them. He received many more vicious glares from the officers in other divisions as they made their way down to the garage. He also noticed Yumi's approving nods that she kept flashing at him.

"Get some rest please." Takagi said concerned, as he placed her in the car.

"I will."

"Promise me." He whispered, trying to let her know just how worried he was.

"I promise." She smiled weakly.

When Takagi got home later that night the first thing he did was call her home. Even if she was asleep her mother would answer the phone.

He was surprised (and possibly relived) when Miwako answered.

"Satou-san? Where's your mom? Why didn't she answer." Takagi asked automatically.

"I think I can handle answering the phone Wataru." Miwako answered coyly.

For some reason Takagi was uncomfortable, "Is your mom there?"

When she didn't answer Takagi narrowed his eyes, "Satou-san…" He started firmly.

"She's away with some friends." Miwako admitted nervously.

"Miwako-san! You've been alone! What if something else happened!?" Takagi nearly shouted over the phone.

Miwako groaned; she knew he would get upset if he found out.

"It's fine, I'm a big girl." Miwako answered sheepishly.

"I'm coming over!"

Before she could even answer he had hung up. Takagi grabbed his duffle bag and stuffed a pair of PJ's and some other items into it. He grabbed his reports and was out the door in under five minutes.

_She's so stubborn._

When he knocked on the door she opened it, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I'm staying here tonight; I'll sleep on the couch." He said resolutely as he placed a cold cloth to her forehead.

She wanted him to stay, if he was willing, she wouldn't try to deter him. Exhausted, Satou cuddled up against him as he worked on his reports. She still wasn't feeling so good, but being close to him like that made her grateful for it.

"Oh and Wataru-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You're sleeping here, in the bed with me tonight." Miwako said sternly.

Wataru tensed, if so, then he would be the one with the dangerously high fever.

* * *

EXAMS! I can't take it so I write up some random fan-fic that I won't remember writing the next day!! Someone write me a nice Satou/Takagi fic to help me cope! Lol, I am so pathetic.

Miwako fainted, thank goodness Wataru was there to catch her! Tee hee. Cute.

Just a side note: someone asked me who the delivery boy was in chapter 2 of Enjoying the Moonlight. If you didn't guess, yeah, it was Kid.


	2. Lesson Not Learned

Random second chapter! This is now a two-shot apparently! I was in the mood for some Satou/Takagi goodness and so decided to write this up instead of doing my formal lab report (or study for my midterm or do my review paper). Ha.

I hope you enjoy! Review please!

OH yes! Language and suggestive themes warning! ;)

* * *

Miwako wiped her forehead once more before stepping out of her car. When she woke up earlier that morning burning hot and drenched in sweat she had resolved to stay home. She really had. Especially since Megure-keibu had ordered that the next time she had a fever she was to stay in bed.

That was until she remembered all the paperwork she still had left to do. Unfortunately, most of the files she needed were at work, and so she figured she might as well just pop in for a few hours to work on them. Surly, Megure-keibu would understand if she explained her situation.

Miwako figured Wataru-kun wouldn't object either as long as she just sat at her desk.

No, scratch that, if she acted normally, neither of them had to know that she had once again, decided to come to work with a high fever.

Luckily, she had managed to sneak by her mother who was too busy telling her about all the work she had to do at the bank today. This had been crucial in getting to work: the elder Satou's motherly instincts were some times like an illness radar. Satou knew that if her mother had noticed her fever she would not have let her go to work.

A few minutes later Satou walked into division one with her usual smile in place. As she entered the office she was greeted kindly by her colleagues just like any other day.

"Good morning." She responded as she made her way over to her desk. It had taken her a little longer to walk up from the garage than usual, but Miwako figured that since she had made it without incident that she was doing great.

Pulling out some case files, Miwako sat and started working on her reports. As she sat there she had to admit to herself that she did feel abnormally hot. Not that this could stop her: Satou unbuttoned her suit jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders. She hung it over the back of her chair and continued working.

"Morning Satou-san." Takagi said smiling as he placed a cup of hot coffee on her desk.

_Here we go._

"Good morning." She responded, careful to sound as natural as possible. When he simply stared at her face she started to get nervous.

_Uh oh…_

Then, "I brought you some coffee, you better drink it, you look tired." He said quietly.

Miwako eyed the steaming cup he had placed on the corner of her desk. The last thing she wanted to do was drink that hot liquid.

"Thanks, I will." She responded casually, hoping her face didn't look too flushed.

"Good then." He said slowly, a slight hint of suspicion in his voice. Miwako stared at his back as he turned toward his own desk. When she was sure he wasn't looking she wiped the sweat from her brow.

Satou wasn't sure if the way her body responded to a fever was normal. She seemed to sweat far too much, her face burned and was covered by a faint blush. Not to mention how dizzy and disoriented she became.

Right now she was experiencing most of these symptoms, except for the disorientation. She hadn't quite reached that stage yet. This was probably how she had managed to fool her boyfriend.

Miwako's eyes flicked up to his figure for a moment where he sat in front of her. Oh…maybe not.

He was looking at her critically. Miwako cursed the bead of sweat that slid down the side of her face.

"You're not drinking your coffee." He stated bluntly as he put his pen down for a moment.

Desperate not to squirm under his gaze, Satou reached for the cup and took a small sip of unpleasantly warm liquid.

She must have made a face when she swallowed because he leaned foreword and narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter is it too _**hot**_?" He asked smoothly.

_Damn…he knows._

"Uh no, just a little bitter." She responded, his eye brows only raised in disbelief.

Takagi was about to speak when the inspector called him over to his desk. Taking this opportunity while he was distracted, Miwako left the office and headed for the break room for a bottle of water.

She grabbed the bottle that fell out of the bottom of the vending machine and stood to open it. She leaned against the window, it was dark outside, the rain pored down in heavy sheets.

As loud thunder boomed in the distance Miwako took a big gulp of cool water. She sighed; Wataru was going to be pretty pissed at her for coming to work sick again. She took another refreshing sip; he was just being over protective as usual.

Miwako left the break room and made her way back to division one. The only reason she had fainted (she cringed at the embarrassing memory) the last time was because she had gone on that arrest. This time she would stay put in the office and everything would be fine.

Satou was a few steps away from the double doors leading into the office when they suddenly burst open. It was clear to Miwako as she moved aside that something had happened.

"Keibu! What's going on?" Satou asked seriously when her superior came rushing out into the hall.

"The manual alarm has been activated at Beika City Bank. There's a high chance we have an armed robbery in progress!" Megure answered as he motioned for her to follow him

_Beika City Bank…!_

When Satou caught a glimpse of Takagi getting in his car she followed, jumping in before he could pull away.

"Let's go!" She shouted at him. Not having much choice in the matter, Takagi backed his car up and joined the growing number of police cars headed for the bank.

As they drove, Miwako leaned out the window and stuck the siren on the roof, turning it on.

When she sat back and rolled up the window his hand suddenly met her forehead. He pushed her bangs up and pressed the back of his hand to her hot skin. The extra heat from his hand was extremely unpleasant, yet at the same time the soft texture was blissfully comforting.

"Just like I thought! Miwa, we're not doing this again!" He shouted angrily. He stroked her flushed cheek briefly before returning his hand to the steering wheel in order to navigate through a busy intersection.

Three minutes later, Takagi stopped his car alongside the other dispatched units. Miwako had already undone her seat belt and was about to open her door when Takagi grabbed her shoulder and forced her back into her seat.

"Stay here!" He commanded firmly.

"We don't have time for this!" She snapped back at him, shrugging out of his grasp and getting out.

Extremely aggravated, Takagi followed his partner out into the rain. Some of the officers worked to secure the scene, while others redirected traffic. Megure-keibu stood in the midst of everything, giving orders while listening to reports on the situation inside the bank.

"Shiratori-kun! Take charge of Team B at the front entrance!"

"Satou-kun! You're in command of Team C at the back! Wait for my orders!"

Miwako saluted firmly, "Sir!"

"Team C, follow me!" The officers at the scene broke up and split off into their groups as chaos started to give way to order.

Wataru watched her position her team where she wanted them. As always, she was efficient and decisive, her orders given with clarity and confidence.

"Tsukawa-kun, what's the situation inside?" Satou asked her informant officer.

"We've got visuals of five armed men, two of which have civilian hostages. That doesn't include the six or so members of the bank staff that were unable to evacuate. We suspect the robbers are using them to gain access to more money…I'll go inquire about any updates"

Tsukawa was about to leave when Satou called him back. "Do we know anything about the hostages…?" Satou asked unsteadily.

Tsukawa was a little confused by her question but answered anyway, "Of the two civilian hostages, all we know is that one is a small boy and the other is a middle aged woman."

Her fever only seemed to get worse but the knowledge that one of the hostages could be her mother motivated her not to waver. Instead she stood in the rain with her team, waiting for Megure's orders.

Takagi frowned when she suddenly leaned against the back door. Miwako wiped her forehead again, her sweat now mixed in with rain. She was starting to experience the disorientation that she usually felt at the worst peak of a fever. She silently wished she hadn't left her water bottle in her partner's car.

Suddenly her vision blurred but she managed to shake it off.

"Satou-san." He spoke sternly into her ear.

"Hey, Takagi-kun, one of the hostages could be my mom…she had to go to the bank today." Satou whispered.

Wataru's eyes widened, that explained why she was so unwilling to listen to him. Before he could say anything, Megure's orders came in via Satou's communicator.

"Alright, let's move…" Miwako said to the nine detectives she had chosen to enter the building with her. Takagi held the heavy metal back door open for his colleagues before joining them inside. The group moved silently down the hall. Satou split them up again: one group of six to take out the three loading up the money and rescue the staff.

The other group, including Takagi and herself would deal with the two armed men in the front holding the civilian hostages. The four officers moved closer to the front of the bank where the two gunmen waved their weapons around threateningly.

They hid in the hallway that led out to the service counter. Miwako peered around the door frame and was horrified to see that one of the robbers had her mother in a painful headlock while his gun pressed into the back of her head.

_You bastards!!!_ Miwako's vision blurred again as she tried to suppress her anger. She needed to clear her mind if she was going to save her mother and the little boy. A small comfort came in the fact that Takagi was one of the men standing with her.

When she received a silent signal from down the hall that the other six had been successful, Satou motioned to the other three men to follow her. Ignoring the fact that she felt like her whole body was on fire, Satou led the other three down behind the counter.

The robber lifted his gun away from her mother's head in order to point it at Shiratori who was trying to negotiate with him. Detective Satou took this as their opportunity and launched her self over the counter.

She charged the man with her mother and pinned him on his stomach while one of the other officers pulled her mother to safety. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Takagi had also been successful, the little boy now under police protection.

Satou cuffed the man's left hand and was about to secure the other when she suddenly felt very weak. Miwako's hazy mind went completely blank as she passed out; falling on top of the man she had been trying to arrest.

The moment the criminal had felt the weight on his back, he jumped up and grabbed the gun she had forced him to drop.

"Satou-kun!!" Megure shouted from the entrance. Before Takagi could even take a step towards them, he had Miwako pressed against him with the gun to her head on the floor.

_NO! Miwako!_

Slowly the man stood, dragging the unconscious woman with him. The criminal gave an obnoxious laugh before turning to Takagi who held the man's cuffed accomplice on the floor.

"Unless you want me to put a bullet into her pretty head you'd better release him."

Wataru glared at the criminal but did as he said and unlocked the handcuffs. It didn't matter that forty or so detectives had their guns pointed right at the man. No one could fire a shot with Miwako in the way.

"That goes for the other three as well! If I don't see my buddies back in here in two minutes she's as good as dead."

Not having a choice, Megure ordered that the other three be let go. Takagi stood along the wall with the other two detectives. They were too far away to try and jump him, and Takagi feared that if they tried to rush him, he would panic and shoot his hostage.

Wataru cursed him self for allowing her to come here. She had fought him strongly on it because her mother was here…Takagi was glad that her mother had already been taken out side and was unaware that her daughter had taken her place as hostage. Takagi glanced quickly around at his fellow officers: all looked very, _**very**_ upset.

Takagi whipped his head back to look at the three previously captured robbers who walked back into the bank through the front door. Unfortunately, their hats and glasses had not been removed. Takagi suspected that they were simply put in the back of a cruiser to wait for the other two.

"Oooh, nice work boss, what do you have there?" One asked mockingly.

The man holding Miwako roughly by the neck smiled wickedly. "Isn't she pretty boys?" he then pointed his thumb behind him "You three finish up so we can get the hell out of here."

"I want the money loaded up in a truck. To make sure you cops keep your distance, I'll be taking her with us." The man now known to be the leader demanded loudly.

Takagi ground his teeth together, and stepped foreword. "Then exchange the hostage for me! That woman needs medical attention!" Takagi said strongly.

The man turned sharply in Takagi's direction and pointed his gun at him, "Don't you fuck with me! We're not switching anything!"

It was then that Takagi noticed Miwako waking up. She chocked on the man's arm that was firmly latched around her neck. It broke Wataru's heart when she tried fruitlessly to remove it with her hands. She was too weak to do anything about being used as a human shield.

"Aww, what's the matter _darling_, you don't like me?" Miwako tried to lean away from him, his breath smelt strongly of cigarette smoke. Satou nearly blacked out again when he tightened his arm around her throat, suffocating her.

"Go help the others, I'll be fine here." He said to the other man who obeyed and left for the vault. "Might as well have some fun while we wait, eh?" he whispered into her ear.

Satou squirmed in disgust when the man's tongue slid up the exposed part of her neck. Several officers shouted out enraged protests.

"Don't you dare!!!" Megure's voice boomed as Takagi added his gun to the number already pointed at the robber.

Wataru was practically seeing red as the man only laughed at the reaction he had gotten from the police.

This had to stop! He couldn't just stand there and watch the filthy pig harass her. But what could he do with that gun pressed right up to her temple? For a moment Takagi considered aiming for his head. The young detective was confident he could make the shot from where he was…he just wasn't sure it was a good idea for a few reasons.

He huffed in frustration and glanced down the man's body. He could try shooting out his leg but he needed a way to get to Miwako before he could recover. Not to mention that the pain from the shot might cause the criminal to accidentally pull the trigger.

Takagi glanced to the two men standing beside him, getting their attention. He couldn't do this alone. If he could somehow make them understand what he wanted to do, the three of them could pull off the rescue.

Seeing that the suspect had distracted him self with Miwako, Takagi whispered a few words to the other men. The two nodded, understanding, and put away their guns. The three men stood at the ready, waiting for their chance.

Wataru didn't even blink as he kept his gun pointed straight at his target. "Come on, don't reject me, you're hurting my feelings." The gunman pouted as she defiantly pulled away from him. Oh Takagi couldn't wait to arrest this asshole. A swift kick to the balls was also in order.

The lustful criminal pulled the gun away from her head so he could use that hand to help force her lips on his. As soon as the barrel was pointed harmlessly over her shoulder, Takagi fired. The bullet went right into the side of the man's knee, the sound of the gunshot signaling the other two men to rush foreword.

Before the criminal could hit the floor, the two detectives had tackled him. Takagi was at Satou's side in a minute, lifting her into his arms. Takagi knew there was no hope for the remaining robbers as Shiratori's team quickly moved to the back of the building. Even if they managed to escape out the back, the majority of Satou's unit was there waiting.

He held her tightly as he stood, cradling her. He frowned when he realized she had lost consciousness again. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Get her to the ambulance." Inspector Megure said as he led Takagi outside.

He only nodded before stepping out into the rain. Fellow officers in his path quickly stepped aside (while loudly expressing their concern) as he made his way toward the ambulances waiting on standby. As a paramedic team met him with a stretcher someone else reappeared as he lay her body down on it.

"Miwa! Miwa!" the terrified mother shouted for her daughter. Takagi quickly informed her that her she would be fine and helped her into the ambulance.

Later that night, Miwako awoke to the sight of her mother, her superior, and her partner, all huddled around her. She was confused for a moment when her mom threw her arms around her and sobbed into her chest.

Things came back to her soon enough when Megure-keibu started shouting at her, scolding her. After that she was berated by her mother.

"Aren't you going to get on me too?" She asked smiling guiltily at him. Seeing as how everyone else had left the room for a moment, he slowly bent over and pressed his lips to hers. The action reminded him of how they had shared their first kiss.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm furious with you." He said plainly as he brushed her bangs back affectionately. "I'll punish you in my own way later." He added before capturing her lips again. Miwako lifted her arms above the covers and wrapped them around his neck to deepen the kiss.

The couple was too preoccupied to notice her mother walk back into the room. The elder Satou simply stood in shock. After a full three minutes she got impatient.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

Both officers gasped in surprise, Wataru jumped back from Miwako with his hands raised in defense.

Satou turned to her daughter when she spoke "Nothing! He wasn't doing anything!"

"That didn't look like nothing." She said coyly as she turned her attention back to the young man cowering in the corner.

"Your name would be..?" She asked sternly.

"T-Takagi Wataru, Ma'am." The young keiji managed to squeak as he bowed.

She turned back to her blushing daughter; she had thought it awfully strange when the young man insisted he stay at her side until she woke up.

The next day Miwako had been confined to her bed after being admitted from the hospital early in the morning. She had known better than to try and go to work. Her fever was nearly gone but her mother wouldn't even let her do paper work.

Miwako was confused when her mother walked into her room with the newspaper and a ridiculous smile on her face.

"W-what?" Miwako asked nervously. "See for your self." Miwako narrowed her eyes at her mother, not understanding.

Her eyes then went wide in terror when she took a look at the front page of today's newspaper. Under a big, bold headline that read; Police Foil Robbery: All Hostages Safely Rescued, was a giant picture of Takagi walking out of the bank with her unconscious body cradled dramatically in his arms.

The expression on his face was one of intense seriousness; it matched the scene of the robbery leader being cuffed in the background.

Never mind not going to work today! She was never going again! In fact she was not going to leave this apartment! Miwako's cheeks burned in embarrassment.

That's what she get's for going to work with a fever. Again. Well, lesson learned this time!

Blocking out her mother's unwanted commentary on the photo, Miwako swore to herself that she would never, NEVER, go to work again when sick.

She also had the feeling that her punishment wasn't over when her mother told her to have a shower and put something nice on for dinner. They never dressed up for dinner when it was just them.

Later in the evening, Miwako moved to answer the door, dressed in a purple cocktail dress that her mother had insisted on.

She was greatly surprised when the person who knocked was none other than Takagi Wataru. He walked through the door looking gorgeous in a dark suit, carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Sweetheart." He cooed before kissing her gently. Miwako fumbled for words as she instinctively reached her hand out for the flowers.

"Eh, eh, eh! Not for you! I already brought you some yesterday." He said smoothly, pulling the flowers out of her reach and proceeding into her home.

"Oh Wataru-kun, you're right on time." Miwako's mother said happily as she appeared from the kitchen. When she walked over he handed her the flowers.

"For you _Mother_." He said shyly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, what a prince." The elder Satou responded giddily as she accepted the flowers and went to find a vase.

Wataru turned back to Miwako who was still standing by the door staring blankly.

"Shall we?" he asked smugly, taking her hand and guiding her to the dinning table. Miwako followed him, figuring she might as well just accept his punishment.

* * *

Ha :)

Ha ha ha :D

Yes, I do worship this pairing! Please review so I feel better about not doing my home work! LMAO.

I don't even care if that was cracktastic. I loved writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it and you don't have a look on your face like :U

Lol, with epically strong and combat savvy characters like Miwako (other examples include Ran and Kazuha) you have to give them some sort of illness or injury if you're going to keep them in character and be captured at the same time.

:3 Much love! Satou/Takagi forever!

(Please write Satou/Takagi fanfictions)


End file.
